The Power of 3 Squared
by ScarecrowLover86
Summary: Captain Stetson recruits new members to the Sqaud while she sets out on a new and dangerous mission. (WIP)
1. Default Chapter

Three Squared  
  
DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to the rightful owners. My made up characters are my own creation. I don't claim to own the characters from Babylon 5, Stargate SG1, and Scarecrow and Mrs. King, nor do I make a profit from this story. This was written purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others  
  
White Star 22 Star date: September 12, 2269  
  
"Alright Lt. Commander its time for your next lesson." Captain Elena Stetson said as she sat in her chair.  
  
"Oh Goody! What is it this time? Do I get to blow things up?" Lt. Commander Kamikaze Nekoi asked.  
  
Elena just smiled at Haruka Tenoe, who insisted on being called Kamikaze Nekoi when they were off world, and shook her head. "Afraid not Kamikaze. This training requires lots of studying."  
  
"Studying? As in books?"  
  
"Yup and there's only one planet in the galaxy that has a decent library." Elena stated. Then one of the ship's sensors started beeping. "Good we're here."  
  
"Decent Library? You mean Earth? Don't tell me I'm grounded again!"  
  
Elena just laughed as they jumped out of hyperspace. "No not Earth." Elena stood and the view screen appeared. "We're going to Nok ra dul Te'Sheryed." Suddenly a bluish planet came into their view. "Translate the name." Before Kamikaze could move Elena added, "With out using the ship's translator."  
  
"What? How do you expect me to do that?" Kamikaze asked.  
  
"It's a Minbari based planet. They speak the three languages of the Minbari. So what does the name translate to?"  
  
"Uh...Say it again. Slowly."  
  
Elena sighed she knew Kamikaze didn't study the Dictionary she gave her. "Nok." Elena said and waited for her to translate.  
  
"That's book."  
  
"Ra." Elena continued.  
  
"That's the Sun God." Kamikaze stated.  
  
"Wrong." Elena said slightly annoyed. "Ra in Minbari means 'of'. You're thinking of Ancient Egyptian."  
  
"Oh. I knew that. What's the rest of it?"  
  
"Dul."  
  
"mmm...oh I've heard you use this one before." Kamikaze said as she tried to think.  
  
"Dul med nee Wi'mark." Elena said trying to give her a hint.  
  
"Dul med nee Wi'mark...Oh yeah! Understanding is not required."  
  
"So Dul means?"  
  
"Understanding." Kamikaze smiled. "What's next?"  
  
"Te'sheryed."  
  
"Universe?"  
  
"Correct. So what is the name of the planet?"  
  
"Book of Understanding Universe. Huh? That doesn't make sense.  
  
Elena laughed. "That's because that's the exact translation. In English we call it the Library of the Universe."  
  
"So why'd you make me translate it?"  
  
"Just to see if you'd been studying like I told you to."  
  
"That's just mean Lannie!"  
  
Elena smiled and teleported them to the surface of the planet.  
  
Planet Surface- Main Library  
  
Shai'mir Luna Kat was in the middle of the main library putting some texts away. She was the only human on the planet that knew how to properly catalog and organize the texts by the Minbari system. Like every thing else in their culture the library was divided into three sections. One for each of the three languages.  
  
Minsa'sher Avaiera had asked Luna to pull all the information in the library on Valen's prophesy of the One. Now she had the task of returning all 150 documents to their proper places.  
  
"Ok just eight more to go." Luna said to herself as she picked up the next document. "Just my luck all these go on the top shelves and there's no ladder around."  
  
The bookshelves reached up to the ten-foot ceiling, with only three ladders in the entire library. Sighing Luna looked around to be sure no one was watching. Carefully she focused on lifting the document up. The paper slowly floated into the air and gently landed in its proper place on the shelf.  
  
"It gets a little easier to do that every time I do that." Luna mumbled. She carefully lifted the others. Each time they floated a little faster.  
  
Library Entrance  
  
Elena and Kamikaze walked into the large pyramid library. "Welcome to the largest library in the universe." Elena said as she opened the door and held it open for Kamikaze.  
  
"Entil'za Shok'na"  
  
Elena turned to see a woman in a white robe bowing. Elena bowed to her. "Entil'za Minsa'sher Avaiera."  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" Avaiera asked.  
  
"Not at the moment. I'm just teaching Kamikaze about White Stars."  
  
"Very good. Just let me know if you need anything. If I'm not around just find Shai'mir Luna Kat." Avaiera bowed and let.  
  
Elena led Kamikaze to the library's computer system. "There are approximately 135 documents on the basic structure and systems of White Stars."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Elena laughed. "Don't worry. You don't have to know all of that or even read half of it. The computer has diagrams and 3-D models of everything you'll need to know."  
  
"Elena if you're going to teach me how to fly the ship telepathically why do I need to know all this stuff?" Kamikaze asked.  
  
"Because you can't learn to do it telepathically if you don't know how to do it manually." Elena replied.  
  
Kamikaze looked around while Elena sat down at the computer. "Ya know those book shelves look like giant dominoes."  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Elena stated firmly as she pulled up the 3-D model of a White Star.  
  
On the other side of the library  
  
"Now for the last one." Luna said as she lifted the final document. It floated to the top shelf, but she used a little too much power when she slipped it into its proper place. The shelf started to tip slowly.  
  
"Oh no!" Luna exclaimed as she tried to steady the shelf, but soon it fell back causing a chain reaction.  
  
Computer Terminal  
  
Meanwhile Elena was explaining the fact that White Stars are based on Minbari and Vorlon technology. As she turned her head to look at Kamikaze she saw the shelves falling. Before she could react all the enormous shelves fell around them and documents went everywhere.  
  
"Kamikaze Nekoi!" Elena yelled.  
  
"It wasn't me! I swear I didn't do it!" Kamikaze replied.  
  
Center of the Library  
  
"Oh No!" Luna exclaimed. "Minsa'sher Avaiera is going to kill me!"  
  
She looked around at the huge mess. She knew the only way she could lift the enormous bookshelves would be to use her abilities, but after what just happened she was afraid to try.  
  
Suddenly all the shelves stood up and the documents started flying back to the proper places. "What in Valen's name is going on?" Luna asked, as she looked around amazed. Then she spotted a figure moving towards her. The figure appeared to be floating and her eyes looked completely black. "Who...who are you?" Luna asked.  
  
When all the documents were returned to their proper places Elena floated back down to the floor. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal brown color. She looked at the woman that stood before her. Elena smiled as she scanned Luna gently. "Don't be frightened Luna. I'm Captain Elena Stetson."  
  
"Shok'na." Luna said bowing. "Forgive me. I was not informed of your arrival."  
  
"It's alright Luna. I take it you caused the mess I just cleaned up."  
  
Luna nodded. "Yes Shok'na. Thank you for cleaning it up. Please forgive me. I was putting documents on the top shelf and I didn't..."  
  
"You didn't want to find a ladder so you used your powers." Elena chuckled lightly. "I've done that several times myself."  
  
Luna looked at Elena shocked. "How did you know..."  
  
"You forget I'm a telepath." Elena said. As are you she pathed to Luna.  
  
Luna nodded. "Please don't tell Minsa'sher Aviera. I don't think she'd let me continue to work here if she knew."  
  
"Well if that's what you wish Luna, but I was thinking of asking Avaiera to let me take you with me."  
  
"Me? I'm just a Shai'mir. What good could I possibly be to you Shok'na?" Luna said as she stared at the floor.  
  
"Well first drop the Shok'na. My rank may be Captain, but I prefer to be called Elena." She gently lifted Luna's chin and looked her in the eyes. "Second I can't have an officer that won't look up. She might run into things."  
  
Luna's eyes widened. "You mean..."  
  
"Yes Luna. I want to train you as the newest member of the Teep Squad."  
  
As Luna stood there shocked Kamikaze ran up. "Elena!"  
  
Elena turned to Kamikaze. "Ah you're just in time Lt. Commander."  
  
"In time for what?"  
  
"Lt. Commander Kamikaze Nekoi meet our new recruit, Luna Kat."  
  
Alliance Headquarters- Minbar  
  
Interstellar Alliance President John J. Sheridan sat at his desk looking over some reports. He was so busy reading he didn't notice that Elena had teleported into his office and was standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi Johnny." Elena said after standing there for a few moments.  
  
John jumped nearly falling out of his chair. "Elena!"  
  
Elena sat down propping her feet on his desk. "I know Johnny. You hate when I teleport in and scare you."  
  
"Then why do you do it?"  
  
"What and miss seeing you nearly fall out of your chair?" Elena replied chuckling.  
  
"Very funny." John said slightly annoyed. "So what do you want this time? Or are you here just to annoy me?"  
  
"Aw come on Johnny. You know life would be boring with out me here."  
  
"Oh yeah I'd be so bored between the wars, council meetings, and raider attacks with out you here to scare the living daylights out of me."  
  
"Like you have a lot to worry about. I do all the dirty work."  
  
"Do you mind?" John said pointing at her feet.  
  
"Not at all." Elena replied.  
  
John just gave her an annoyed look. "What do you want now?"  
  
"Permission to start training a new recruit." Elena said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Who?" Her name is Luna Kat." Elena said as she removed her feet from his desk.  
  
"Luna Kat? Seems to me I've heard that name before."  
  
"She works in the main library on Nok ra dul Te'Sheryed.  
  
"A librarian? Why the hell do you want to train her?"  
  
Elena just gave John a grin.  
  
"Wait a minute...Don't tell me she's..."  
  
"Yup. And she's a strong one too. Plus she already knows the book training that I'm teaching Kamikaze at the moment. She could help me teach Kamikaze all she needs to know about White Stars."  
  
John thought it over for a moment. "That would make how many on the Squad now?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Alright but if you get more than 9 I'll have to make separate regiments."  
  
Elena hopped up smiling. "Thanks Johnny."  
  
"Just keep the out of trouble."  
  
"I will." Elena said before teleporting out.  
  
"Sometimes I think you'd let her get away with anything." Delenn said as she walked in.  
  
John chuckled. "Well after all she's done for us." John stood and walked over to Delenn placing his arms around her. "She's sworn her life to us and she's saved me I don't know how many times. How can I refuse her anything with a record like that?"  
  
Delenn smiled. "I have no arguments." She said before kissing him.  
  
White Star 22  
  
Elena teleported to the bridge. "Sorry about that." She said seeing she'd scared Luna.  
  
"So what did he say?" Kamikaze asked from the Captain's seat.  
  
"Well he said I can't have more than nine people on the Squad. Otherwise he'll have to create regiments." Elena said as she walked over to where Kamikaze was sitting. "Now get out of my chair."  
  
Kamikaze hopped up and looked at Luna who was looking down at the floor. "What's wrong?"  
  
Luna looked up. "I guess its back to the library for me."  
  
"What?" Kamikaze looked at Elena then back at Luna.  
  
"Only if that's what you wish Luna." Elena said as she sat down.  
  
"But the President said..."  
  
"Johnny said no more than nine. You'd just be number eight. So what'll it be? Going back to the library or are you coming with us?"  
  
Luna looked back and forth from Elena to Kamikaze smiling. "When do we start training?"  
  
Elena smiled. "As soon as you help me teach Kamikaze all she needs to know from the books."  
  
"Aw come on Lannie!"  
  
"Kamikaze Nekoi what have I told you about calling me that when we're off world!"  
  
Luna chuckled as her new friends bickered about their nicknames. Although they were arguing she could tell they weren't mad at one another and they weren't completely serious; after all Elena was the only person Luna knew that called President Sheridan Johnny and got away with it. From all she had heard about the Teep Squad she knew they were quite a bunch. She just never thought she'd ever have a chance to join them.  
  
"Are you two like this a lot?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!" they replied in unison.  
  
Elena gave Kamikaze a slightly annoyed look. "Usually its worse."  
  
"How so?" Luna inquired.  
  
"Usually Kamikaze is blowing something up."  
  
"Me? What about the time you...."  
  
"Lt Commander!" Elena said in a firm voice.  
  
"What? She probably already knows any way and if she doesn't she needs to know about that."  
  
Elena sighed but before she could reply she picked up something. She stood and walked to the window and scanned space. "I think she's about to see what you're talking about first hand." Elena took her seat and the ship jumped to hyperspace.  
  
"See what?" Luna asked.  
  
"What happens when I lose my temper."  
  
Luna and Kamikaze looked to see Elena had turned the chair so they couldn't see her. "What is it?" Kamikaze asked.  
  
"Drakh raiders. They're attacking a civilian transport."  
  
Suddenly the ship jumped to normal space. The view screen appeared and Luna watched as the ships attacked the transport. Before Luna could react the Drakh ships stopped their attacks and seemed to be dead in space.  
  
"What happened?" Luna asked.  
  
"I disabled their weapons and engines." Elena said as she stood.  
  
"Communications too?" Kamikaze asked.  
  
"No and they're calling for help now."  
  
"Can't you jam their signal?" Luna asked.  
  
"I could but why should I?" Elena said as she turned to them.  
  
Luna gasped when she saw Elena's eyes were pitch black.  
  
"They're no match for her Luna." Kamikaze stated. "The more that come the more targets she has to blow up."  
  
"This is war and targeting civilians is inhuman and against all rules of engagement. None will survive to attempt such an attack again." Elena said as she blew up several ships.  
  
Just then more ships jumped out of hyperspace. "They're hailing us." Kamikaze said.  
  
"Open a channel. Let's see what they want."  
  
Kamikaze opened a communication channel and the Drakh commander appeared on the screen. Luna and Kamikaze listened as the commander and Elena spoke back and forth in Minbari.  
  
"Can you understand what they're saying?" Kamikaze whispered to Luna.  
  
Luna nodded and picked up an earpiece and handed it to Kamikaze. She then pressed some crystals. Kamikaze placed the earpiece on and heard the last of the conversation translated into English.  
  
"You will surrender or be destroyed."  
  
"Wrong answer you piece of dren. You can kiss your fleet goodbye." Elena stated.  
  
Kamikaze and Luna watched as the fleet blew up ship by ship. With in a matter of seconds all 50 ships were destroyed.  
  
"Luna."  
  
Luna walked over slowly still a little scared. "Yes Captain."  
  
"Can you manually fly a White Star?" Elena asked with her eyes closed.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Take us to Babylon 5 then. Get Kamikaze to help if needed." Elena said as she stood. "Kamikaze show her the button I told you never to touch." Elena said as she walked towards the door. "Oh Luna," Elena turned back to look at Luna. "I told you to drop the Captain and ma'am. Just call me Elena."  
  
"Alright Elena." Luna said with a smile.  
  
Elena walked to the standard bunk room which she has converted her to own private room. "Entil'za." Upon recognizing Elena's voice and her recognition code the door unlocked and opened. Unlike most White Stars Elena had taken all the Minbari bunks out and put in a King size flat bed with lots of pillows. She laid on the bed and closed her eyes. "Computer, Angels of the Sea, low." Soft jazz music mixed with the sounds of whales and dolphins started playing.  
  
Meanwhile back on the bridge Luna was setting a course for Babylon 5. "Lt. Commander..." Luna said as she finished entering the jump gate sequence.  
  
"Call me Kamikaze." Kamikaze stated as she swiveled in the Captain's chair.  
  
"Ok, uh Kamikaze is Elena ok?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kamikaze asked as she stood.  
  
"She looked a little weak almost sick like after she destroyed the Drakh fleet."  
  
"She's not quite back to her old self after what happened a month ago." Kamikaze stated. When Luna looked at her confused she continued, "She and her husband had a dramatic experience that ended with her having a miscarriage and losing the baby."  
  
"Elena's married?"  
  
"Yeah there's lots you won't learn about us from books. For example this little button." Kamikaze said as she walked over and pointed to a little button.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This is the time travel button that we're never to hit." Kamikaze replied.  
  
"Time travel?" Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Have to ask Lannie she invented it. None of us are from this time Luna. You're the first member to join the Squad that's not from the 21st Century."  
  
"But what about all the records? The pictures and vids of previous battles?"  
  
"All true other than our background. Things like birth date, place of birth, etc. Elena fixed all those records to protect our secret. But don't tell her I told you any of this. I'm sure she'll tell you in time, but no one knows about this other than the rest of the Squad, President Sheridan, Delenn and some guys named Kosh and Lorien that I've never met."  
  
Luna nodded she knew of Kosh and Lorien and could easily understand how they would be involved. "I understand. I won't say a word."  
  
Ranger Out post on Beta Colony  
  
"But Master..."  
  
"No buts Na'Kell." Leo told his Narn companion as he packed his bags. "Renee needs help. Help that no one here, myself included, can provide. But I know who can help her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I've heard of a group that handles cases like Renee's. I'm sure they can help."  
  
"But Master Leo where will you find such people?" Na'Kell asked.  
  
"Babylon 5."  
  
White Star 22  
  
Elena was fast asleep dreaming of cheerful things when suddenly her cheery dream turned dark.  
  
She was standing in a lab on a dark world. The smell of death was strong and the cries and screams of people in pain were defining. She rushed forward to find children crying. They were covered in blood and many looked deformed. One child reached up to her crying. "Help us! Please help us!"  
  
Elena bolted up sweating and panting. "In Valen's name!" She jumped to her feet and teleported to the bridge. She sat in her seat and took control of the ship. Giving the engines a boost of extra power she turned to Luna and Kamikaze.  
  
"What's the matter?" Luna asked.  
  
"We've got serious trouble headed our way. Kamikaze take Luna to the training room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want her ready for battle."  
  
Luna and Kamikaze looked at each other then back to Elena. "Battle?" they questioned together.  
  
"Yes. And call the others. I want the whole Squad at B5 ASAP." Elena ordered.  
  
Kamikaze nodded and she and Luna went to do as she asked while Elena stared out into space. "Hold on little ones. We're on our way."  
  
White Star 87  
  
Captain Jessica Stetson, Commander Rogue Draka, and Commander Beckie Garrison sat in the galley eating when Jessica's comm. Link beeped. She stood and walked to the view screen and opened a communication's channel. "Hi Kamikaze. What can I do for you?  
  
"Elena wants you to meet us at B5 ASAP." Kamikaze replied.  
  
"At B5? For what?" Rogue asked. "Doesn't she know we're busy?"  
  
"Rogue might not be a good idea to miss this one." Kamikaze stated.  
  
"Why? Are we going to blow something up?" Beckie asked.  
  
"I don't know, but from Elena's tone it must be serious."  
  
"Alright." Jess said, "Tell big sis we'll see her there." She then closed the communication line.  
  
White Star 12  
  
Captain Kathryn Marie Crichton O'Neill sat in the captain's chair monitoring sector eleven, which was the scene of five raider attacks with in the last week. "Rachel you don't have to watch that sensor. I'll know the moment any ship jumps into this sector."  
  
Commander Rachel Wright looked up from panel. "What exactly are we waiting for Kath?"  
  
"Raiders, Drakh, or anything else that might need to be blown up." Kath stated  
  
When a sensor started beeping Rachel looked around, "What's that?"  
  
"Incoming transmission." Kath stated as she opened the channel.  
  
Kamikaze appeared on the view screen. "Kath, Elena wants you to meet us at B5 ASAP."  
  
"Why?" Rachel asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is she came in and gave our engines a boost and ordered us to contact you."  
  
"Us?" Kath inquired.  
  
"Yeah me and Luna. She's the new member."  
  
"Elena sweet talk old Johnny boy again?" Kath asked as she stood.  
  
"Yeah. He said we can't have more than nine members though." Kamikaze stated.  
  
"Alright Kamikaze we'll meet you there. Tell Elena who ever gets there last has patrol duty for a week."  
  
Kamikaze laughed. "You're gonna lose Kath."  
  
"We'll see." Kath chuckled before closing the channel.  
  
"We going to cheat?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Of course we are." Kath said as she gave the engines an energy boost.  
  
White Star 22  
  
Elena sat in her chair starring out in to space. She was deep in thought when Kamikaze came up to her.  
  
"Elena." Kamikaze called. "Elena...Captain Stetson..." It wasn't until Kamikaze reached out and touched her that Elena responded.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, what is it Kamikaze?"  
  
"Jess has Rogue and Beckie with her and Kath has Rachel."  
  
"They going to meet us there?"  
  
"Yeah and Kath said 'last one there has patrol duty for a week'. I thought you'd want to know about that right away." Kamikaze replied.  
  
Elena smiled. "Oh she is so going to get it." Elena said as she stood and gave the engines all the power she could.  
  
Babylon 5  
  
Captain Elizabeth Lochley sat at her desk reading over reports when Lt. Corwin walked in.  
  
"Captain." The Lt. said once he was in front of her desk.  
  
"Yes Lt.?"  
  
"There's a man demanding to see you."  
  
"Tell him I'm busy so unless it's an emergency..."  
  
"Ma'am he's wearing a Ranger pin."  
  
Lochley sighed, "Send him in Lt."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Corwin said before walking out.  
  
Lockly shook her head. A ranger demanding to see her was never a good thing. Last time there were eight riots, 35 wounded, two dead, and an incident with a drunk Minbari she didn't even want to think about. She stood and walked to the other side of her desk. She watched as a tall human male about 6'3" with light brown hair that had speckles of gray, entered the room. She had expected to see him dressed in the standard Ranger uniform, but this man wore black pants, a white shirt and a red jacket. Other than the bluish green Ranger pin he wore on his right side you'd never think he was a Ranger.  
  
"Captain Lochley thank you for seeing me on such short notice."  
  
"Well excuse me if I sound rude but when one of you shows up trouble isn't too far behind."  
  
"One of me?"  
  
"Rangers, but I must admit I was surprised to see you out of uniform."  
  
"Oh you mean this?" he said pointing to the pin. "I'm not longer with the Anla'shok. I wear this as a reminder of my younger years."  
  
"Wait a minute. You're no longer a Ranger? I thought you were a Ranger until death unless you were banished by the council. If that were the case with you they would have taken the pin. So who exactly are you?"  
  
"Oh forgive me Captain. My name is Leo Mathews. I am still allowed to wear this because I left with permission. I was tired of traveling around and never seeing the faces of those I helped. So when I arrived on Beta Colony and saw they were in need of a teacher I volunteered. The Grey Council granted me permission and I left the Rangers."  
  
"I see." Lochley stated.  
  
"But as for your comment Captain I'm sorry to say you're right in my case. I'm in need of help, but not from you directly."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"I need you to help me locate a group of people."  
  
"Who?" Lochley asked almost afraid to hear his answer.  
  
"I believe they call themselves the Teep Squad."  
  
Beta Colony  
  
Na'Kell watched Renee through the glass. "Maser Leo will be back soon Renee. He's getting help for you."  
  
Renee sat there in a straight jacket. All the objects that weren't bolted to the floor had been removed from the room. She looked around the room and screamed. "No! No more needles!"  
  
Doctor Morgan Lee walked to Na'Kell's side. "What is she talking about? We've never given her a shot."  
  
"Memories doctor. Memories." Na'Kell said as she turned to face the doctor. "We found her in an abandoned lab ten years ago. The place was a mess. There were needles, drugs, and empty blood stained cages. Renee was the only living sole there. I took years to get her over it."  
  
"My God what did they do to her?" Morgan asked  
  
"Terrible, terrible things. Experiments, torture and she wasn't the only one. We found files that were left behind."  
  
"Who would do such a thing? Especially to a child?"  
  
"We never found out who was responsible." Na'Kell replied.  
  
"So what happened after you found her?" Dr. Lee asked.  
  
"We managed to sedate her and take her to Minbar. Master Leo was once a Ranger so they treated her injuries, but Master Leo insisted on bringing her here and helping her though the emotional part himself. After a few weeks we discovered that Renee is telepathic."  
  
"So that's why you had us take everything from the room."  
  
"Yes. For a long time she had terrible nightmares and we had to keep her in a room like this. Finally Master Leo got through to her and taught her everything she needed to know including how to suppress her powers." Na'Kell explained.  
  
"Did she ever have relapses?"  
  
"No. Never. That's why Master Leo went to get help for her."  
  
"Who could possibly help in a situation like this?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but who ever they are I hope they come soon."  
  
Babylon 5  
  
Lochley stood in Command and Control looking out into space. "Have you gotten a hold of President Sheridan yet?"  
  
"No ma'am." Lt. Corwin replied. "He's still meeting with the council."  
  
"Then Elena should be with him, seeing she's part of the council. Now we just have to...." She was cut off by an alarm. "What is it?"  
  
"We've got two jump points forming." Lt. Corwin said. "Its White Stars Captain."  
  
"Great more Rangers." Lochley mumbled.  
  
"They're hailing us."  
  
"Put them through."  
  
Elena and Kath appeared on the view screen.  
  
"Well you two have saved me a lot of trouble. Dock your ships and meet me in my office." Lochley stated.  
  
"We'll be there before you will Captain." Kath stated before both she and Elena closed communication and teleported to Lochley's office.  
  
When Lochley arrived in her office she found Kath and Elena arguing. "What's going on?"  
  
"Good, Captain can you help us settle this?" Kamikaze asked.  
  
"Settle What?"  
  
"Who made it to B5 first" Elena and Kath asked together.  
  
Lochley looked at them confused. "Both ships arrived at the same time."  
  
"Told you!" Kamikaze said excitedly.  
  
"Someone want to explain what is going on here?"  
  
"Kath bet a week of patrol duty that she'd beat us here." Kamikaze explained.  
  
"I'm glad you two have time for fun and games. Perhaps President Sheridan would like to know about the activities of his so called top team." Lochley stated.  
  
Elena glared at Lochley. "Regardless of your opinion of us we always get the job done. Now as for our job, we're waiting for Jess to arrive. We've got a serious problem."  
  
Lochley sat down at her desk. "Well I've got another one for you."  
  
"Leo Mathews." Elena said as he walked in.  
  
Leo looked at the group. "Captain Lochley is this the famous Teep Squad?"  
  
"More like the infamous Teep Squad." Lochley mumbled.  
  
Kath and Elena glared at Lochley then turned back to Leo. "What do you need us for?"  
  
"I've got a girl that needs your help. It's important that we leave immediately." Leo explained.  
  
Elena scanned him lightly. "We'll leave as soon as Jess gets here."  
  
"Wait what about the reason you called us here?" Rachel asked.  
  
"This is related to that." Elena replied.  
  
Leo looked at them confused. "How did you?"  
  
"Unauthorized scan." Lochley said. "I should report you."  
  
"Report what?" Elena demanded. "His thoughts were louder than you can scream. If I happen to be able to hear them why should I ignore them?"  
  
"As a telepath it's your duty..."  
  
"My duty is to protect the innocent by any means necessary. If you have a problem with how we do our jobs take it up with John."  
  
"I intend to do just that."  
  
Elena teleported out of the Captain's office and arrived in her quarters. One of the advantages of being an Earth Force officer was having her own permeate private room on the station.  
  
Kath looked at Lochley. "Well Captain if you need us we'll be on my ship." Kath stated before she teleported everyone to White Star 12.  
  
Lochley shook her head. She didn't hide the fact that she didn't like the Squad. She especially didn't like Elena. Her biggest problem with Elena was the fact that she could do no wrong in John's eyes, so whenever she complained about her he never did a thing about it. She wasn't sure if it was because Elena was so close with the President or if he, like so many others, feared her deadly temper. Of all the members of the Interstellar Alliance Kath and Elena were almost Legendary for just their tempers. Lochley sighed and stood. "I'll contact President Sheridan again. For all the good it'll do me."  
  
White Star 12  
  
Kath sat in her chair "Better give Elena time to cool off since Lee's not here."  
  
"Why does the Captain hate Elena so much?" Luna asked.  
  
"She dislikes all of us." Rachel stated.  
  
"Because we're telepaths." Kath added.  
  
"And because of our close relationship with her ex-husband." Elena stated as she walked on the bridge.  
  
"Thought you were in your room?" Kamikaze inquired.  
  
"Well I thought I should be here to explain things." Elena replied.  
  
"Aren't we going to wait for Jess?" Rachel asked.  
  
"She just arrived." Kath stated before she teleported Jess, Rogue, and Beckie to the bridge.  
  
"Hi gang." Kamikaze said.  
  
They looked around a little confused. "How about a warning before you do that Kath." Jess said.  
  
They all seemed to spot Luna at the same time. Elena noticed and walked over to her. "Well first I'd like all of you to meet our new member. This is Luna Kat. Luna meet the rest of the Squad. This is Captain Jessica Stetson, my little sister, Commander Rogue Draka, Commander Beckie Garrison, and I believe you've met Commander Rachel Wright and Captain Kath O'Neill."  
  
They all said hi to Luna and talked to her for a few moments before Elena continued, "Now for the reason I called all of you here. There are children in trouble."  
  
"How do you know this?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
"You called us here just for a dream?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"It wasn't just a dream. It was a vision. A cry for help. Innocent children are being hurt and they need our help." Elena turned to Leo. "Why don't you tell them about Renee?"  
  
Leo stepped forward and bowed. "Ten years ago I found a girl on an abandoned planet. They had experimented on her and tortured her. She wasn't the only one either. There were files of hundreds of children being experimented on. Apparently they were trying to create stronger telepaths to use as weapons. We never found out who was responsible. I took Renee to Minbar where she was treated and then to Beta Colony where I raised her and helped her through her pain. I soon found she was a telepath, and now she's had a relapse of some short. She sits in a corner screaming about needles and such. I've tried but I can't get through to her."  
  
Kath nodded. "We'll help her Leo."  
  
"Should we take all three ships?" Rachel asked.  
  
"No one will do." Elena stated. "But I have a pit stop to make first. I'll meet you all there." Elena teleported to White Star 22 and jumped to Hyperspace.  
  
"Good then let's get going." Kath said before jumping into hyperspace. She set a course for Beta Colony and stood. "We should arrive in an hour or so."  
  
"How? It's a 5 hour trip." Leo asked.  
  
"Kath and Elena are strong enough to give the engines an energy boost shorting travel time." Beckie explained.  
  
"So we might as well get some food." Rogue said.  
  
Alliance Headquarters- Minbar  
  
Sheridan stood at the window watching David play outside. He smiled as his son built a castle with his blocks. He turned when he heard someone walk in.  
  
"Mr. President there's a call for you from Babylon 5. It's Captain Lochley."  
  
"Thank you. I'll take it in my office." John walked to his office and presses his com link accepting the call. "What can I do for you Captain?"  
  
"Mr. President it's about the Teep Squad."  
  
John sighed. He figured it wouldn't be long before they got into trouble again, especially with a new member. "What is it this time Captain?"  
  
"Well mainly it's Elena. She's been performing unauthorized sans and according to article..."  
  
"Captain." John said cutting her off. "As you know that rule was based on PSI Corps policy. And PSI Corps is not longer around therefore that rule is invalid. Now was she scanning you any of your personnel, or just picking up on random thoughts during a conversation."  
  
"Picking up thoughts sir, but the point is..."  
  
"The point is Captain that she knows what's she's doing. Now if you'll excuse me Captain I'm very busy." John closed the channel and walked outside and picked David up. "Come on little guy. Let's go find your mom and see if she wants to go with us to the park."  
  
White Star 22  
  
Elena sat in her chair and entered a few commands on the control panel. She this pressed the red button that she has told Kamikaze never to press. After a few moments she pressed the button again and jumped out of hyperspace and cloaked the ship. She was now orbiting Earth in the year 2004. She landed the ship in an open field near a farm in Southern Virginia. As she neared the ground large doors opened and the ship lowered into a large cave underground. Elena walked off the ship and changed out of her uniform and into jeans and a red t-shirt.  
  
After brushing her hair she climbed a stair case that lead to a secret door in an old tobacco barn. She walked out and was greeted by an excited basset. "Hi Charlie. Did you miss me?"  
  
The pup barked happily and ran across the creek. Elena smiled and walked to the farmhouse. She smiled seeing a Silver Corvette parked in the car shed.  
  
When she entered the house she heard the quite sounds of jazz music playing. She walked in the bedroom and found who she was looking for. His light brown hair was less than perfect from his tossing on the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep for a moment. He looked so peaceful she hated to wake him.  
  
She gently brushed a strand of hair from his face and called his name softly. "Lee. Lee come on sweetheart time to wake up."  
  
Lee opened his eyes slowly. "Mmm hi."  
  
"Hi yourself." Elena said before kissing him gently. "Do you have to work today?"  
  
Lee sat up slowly. "No I've got the rest of the week off. Why?"  
  
"I could use your help."  
  
"Sure what do you need?"  
  
Elena wrapped her arms around her husband. "All I need is you."  
  
"Well you know you've got me forever." Lee replied before kissing her passionately. 


	2. New Tricks and Old Friends

Beta Colony

Na'Kell sat by the glass and watched Renee, who was curled in a ball shaking.

"Na'Kell"

Na'Kell turned to see Dr. Lee walking in. "Yes doctor?"

"Master Leo is back."

Na'Kell jumped up and walked with Dr. Lee to meet Leo at the door. "Master Leo thank G'Quan your back."

Leo smiled and walked over to his companion. "How is she?"

"Worse." Dr. Lee replied.

"We'll see what we can do." Kath stated.

They lead the Squad to where Renee was, only to find three people already in the room.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Morgan demanded.

The figure in the middle turned to look at the group. "What took you so long?" she said with a grin.

"Well when you cheat…" Kath started.

"Well I needed to pick up a couple of people." Elena said as she hugged the man on her right.

"Lee what are you doing here?" Kamikaze asked.

"Oh well I was lying around the house…." He said wrapping his arms around Elena.

"And I figured I'd better make sure you're staying out of trouble." Col. Jack O'Neill said as he turned around.

"Me in trouble?" Kath asked as she walked to her husband.

"What's going on here?" Morgan asked.

"Renee's asleep." Elena stated. "I calmed her visions."

"Visions?" Leo asked.

"Yes. She was having visions just like the one I had."

"Wait a minute does that mean what I think it means?" Jess asked.

Elena nodded. "Yeah it does."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!" Morgan demanded.

"Who ever had Renee as a child is conducting their experiments again. Renee is having visions of those children." Elena explained.

"Well we've got to do something." Luna stated. "I mean we can't just let who ever they are harm innocent children."

"We won't Luna." Lee stated. "There's a reason Elena came to get Jack and myself."

"Oh no! Don't tell me you're going to lose your tempers again!" Kamikaze whined.

"It's a possibility Kamikaze." Kath stated.

"What do they have to do with you losing your tempers?" Leo inquired.

"When they blow up Jack and Lee and the only ones that can calm my sister and Kath down." Jess explained

"And if people are hurting children then they'll pay for sure." Elena said as her eyes darkened.

"Easy Love." Lee said as he pulled her close.

"Elena is very sensitive when it comes to children." Rogue whispered to Morgan.

"Does she have children?" Dr. Lee asked.

"No, but she was pregnant. About a month ago she lost the baby." Beckie stated.

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I'm ok Love_ she pathed to Lee.

Lee nodded and kissed her cheek.

Elena turned to look at Renee and then turned to Leo. "We need Renee's help."

"What?" Leo asked. "She's still asleep. And in her condition how could she possibly help?"

"Leo."

Everyone turned to see Renee standing by the glass.

"Renee." Leo rushed to the door and went in. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Leo. I'm fine now." She turned and looked through the glass. "Thanks to her."

Leo placed his arm around Renee and walked with her out of the room "Renee this is the Teep Squad."

"I know." Renee stated. "Captain or should I say Col. O'Neill."

"Only Col. at the SGC in the 21st Century. Too confusing to call me Col. unless my team is with me." Kath stated."

Renee nodded. "Captain Jessica Stetson." She said looking at Jess. She then turned to each member. "Commander Beckie Garrison, Commander Rogue Draka, Commander Rachel Wright, Lt. commander Kamikaze Nekoi, Lt. Commander Luna Kat, Col. Jack O'Neill, Lee Stetson, and Captain Elena Stetson. Or should I call you Shyena?"

Elena smiled, while everyone else in the room other than Kath looked back and forth from Renee to Elena with confused looks on their faces.

"Shyena?" Lee questioned.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in quite a while." Elena stated. "In fact last time I heard it was right before Lorien left with the last of the First Ones."

"How do you know them?" Leo asked Renee.

"From dreams." Renee replied.

"This isn't making any sense." Morgan stated.

"I'm with you doc. would someone tell the rest of us what is going on?" Rachel demanded.

"No problem Rach," Elena started, "We're going after the sick dranits that are experimenting on children. With your help of course." She said as she turned to Renee.

"How can I help?"

"We need to know who's behind this and who is involved." Kath told her.

"I don't know that."

"But it may be locked inside one of your memories from when you were a child." Elena added. "All we have to do is probe your mind and access those memories."

"I won't let you use her like a thing!" Leo yelled.

"The decision is not yours to make Leo and you know it." Elena told him as her eyes darkened slightly.

"I brought you here to help her not use her to gather information." Leo stated.

_I know how much you care for this girl Leo, but you have to let her go. Let her walk her own path_ Elena pathed to Leo.

"She's right Leo." Renee stated.

"But…"

"No buts Leo. I'm a big girl now." Renee said with a smile. "I can handle this. And I want to help stop those monsters from hurting anyone else like they hurt me."

"Alright, but I'm going with you. And don't you dare tell me this is too dangerous. I may be old but I can still handle myself." Leo stated.

"Wouldn't dream of saying such a thing." Kath said with a grin. "Besides who wouldn't be safe around us?"

"Just PSI Cops, Shadows, Drakh, raiders. Oh and snakes. But then that's because we blow them up." Elena stated.

"Very True." Jack commented.

"So what's the plan Captains?" Beckie asked looking at Kath and Elena.

"Well first it's back to Minbar." Elena stated

"Going to bug Johnny some more?" Kath asked.

"Just a little and we need to let him know what's going on and check in with him before we go after who ever is behind this." Elena stated.

"Alright I'll take Jack, Rachel, Rogue, and Luna with me and meet you there." Kath said before Teleporting herself and the others to her ship.

Elena looked at the others. "Everyone ready?" They nodded and she teleported herself, Lee, Beckie, Jess, Kamikaze, Renee, Leo, Na'Kell, and Doctor Morgan Lee to White Star 22.

Elena sat in the Captain's chair, Lee took his place on her right side and Jess took the seat to Elena's left. Kamikaze sat at the weapon controls, even though she knew they were never used anymore. Beckie sat at communications ready to monitor the sensors. Renee, Leo, Na'Kell and Morgan stood around watching everyone else.

"Prepare to jump to hyperspace." Elena said as she activated the jump engines. As the ship jumped to hyperspace she said, "Next stop Minbar."

Alliance Headquarters- Minbar

President Sheridan walked in with his son David on his shoulders. "You keep growing and soon I won't be able to carry you like this anymore."

"But Daddy I like piggy back rides!" David protested.

"Well when your dad gets too weak to carry you I'll take over."

John looked to see Elena, Kath, Jess, Rogue, Beckie, Rachel, Kamikaze, Luna, Renee, Lee, Jack, Leo, Na'Kell, and Morgan standing in his office. "Now what?" John groaned as he put David down.

David ran to Elena screaming, "Auntie Lana! Auntie Lana!"

Elena smiled and scooped the boy up in her arms and hugged him. "Miss me?"

"Yes!" David exclaimed as he hugged her as tight as he could.

Lee smiled watching Elena tickle David. He sighed thinking of how great a mother Elena would have been.

_You'll have children one day Lee_. Kath pathed to him. Lee looked at her and nodded.

After tickling David and throwing him in the air a few times, Elena put him down and patted his head. "Davey I need to talk with your dad for a while. Why don't you go play with Fluffy?"

David, who loved his Aunt Elena almost as much as he loved his mom and dad, clung to Elena's leg. "No! You'll talk to Daddy then leave again!"

Elena knelt down so that she was eye level with David. "I do have to go soon, but I promise I'll say goodbye to you this time and when I get back, if it's ok with your mom and dad, I'll take you to Disney Planet."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok." David hugged her and then ran outside to play with Fluffy, his pet Gok.

"You're spoiling my son." John said as he sat at his desk. "Oh I got a call from Captain Lochley….again. Do you enjoy pissing her off?"

"Just seeing us pisses her off." Kath stated. "She hates telepaths more than Michael does."

"And who do we have here?" John said motioning to Morgan, Renee, Leo, and Na'Kell.

"This is Leo Mathews, his companion Na'Kell, Dr. Morgan Lee, and Renee Aarons Guardia." Elena said.

"Leo Mathews? Didn't you used to be a Ranger?"

"Yes Mr. President, but now I'm a teacher on Beta Colony."

"Ah yes I remember you now."

"Remember who?" Delenn asked as she walked in.

"Entil'za" Leo said as he bowed to Delenn.

John stood and walked over to his wife. "Delenn you remember Leo Mathews don't you?"

Delenn looked at Leo closely. "Ah yes. Mr. Mathews it's good to see you again. The last time I saw you was at my induction ceremony."

"Yes I was still a Ranger at that time. In fact it wasn't long after that I asked the Grey Council's permission to leave the Anla'Shok and become a teacher."

"What brings you back to Minbar after all these years?" Delenn asked.

"Better question would be who Delenn. And the answer is the Teep Squad." John stated. "My question is what kind of trouble have my girls gotten themselves and you into to?"

"Us, in trouble?" Jess questioned.

"Yes you in trouble." John replied. "Especially you three." He stated as he pointed at Elena, Kath, and Jess. "You don't have to find trouble it follows you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Johnny," Elena started, "But isn't that what President Luchenko, Captain Lochley, Kosh and your dad say about you?"

Everyone, including John, had to laugh at that. "Alright you've got me there. So what is it this time?"

Elena looked from John to Leo. "Maybe you should start by telling John about Renee."

Leo nodded. "Several years ago while delivering books to a school in the Delta quadrant, Na'kell and I picked up a distress signal from what appeared to be an abandoned planet. We stopped and investigated just in case someone was in trouble. We found a lab…"

"Lab? You mean as in medical research?" Delenn asked.

"Yes but this was the kind of research that should never be done. When we got there the place was a mess. There was broken glass everywhere, papers were scattered all over, and empty cages stained with blood were smashed. We only found on living soul in the destruction….Renee." Leo said as he put his hands on Renee's shoulders. "It took months to trust me. From her nightmares, and what files we saw we gathered that they were experimenting on children. It took years to get Renee over it. A few weeks after finding her we discovered that Renee is telekinetic, but couldn't control her abilities. I taught her to suppress her powers when possible. She was fine for a long time, but a week ago she had a relapse. She sat in a corner screaming 'No, no more needles' I didn't know what to do and I had heard of the Teep Squad, so I went to Babylon 5 in hopes of locating them."

"And after I left here Kamikaze, Luna and I had a little encounter with a Drakh fleet." Elena explained. "While I was resting I had a vision."

"What sort of vision?" Delenn asked.

"The same ones I was having." Renee said. "Children being hurt and experimented on like I was."

Elena nodded. "I could smell the blood and feel their pain. They were crying out for help."

"And you want to go after whoever is responsible for this?" John asked.

"Yes. John we can't allow them to continue to hurt innocent children." Elena stated.

Lee placed his hand on her shoulders and she reached up and gave his hands a gentle pat. _I'm alright love_. She pathed to him.

John looked at Delenn and then outside at young David. "Any idea who is behind this?"

"Well we know that the Vorlons and Shadows were experimenting on telepaths during the war. Could it be some of their allies continuing their work?" Delenn asked.

"It's possible." Elena stated. "My number one suspect is the Drakh."

"Why's that?" Leo asked.

"One they were servants of the Shadows, who as Delenn stated were experimenting on telepaths. Two we're currently at War with them. They poisoned the atmosphere of Earth. I wouldn't put experimenting on children past them."

"What good would a human telepath that has enhanced abilities do the Drakh?" Morgan asked.

"Berserkers." Kath stated.

"What?" Jack questioned as he looked at his wife.

Elena nodded. "I agree."

Lee looked at Kath then Jack and then to his wife. "You two want to tell the rest of us what the devil you're talking about?"

"It's simple Lee." Elena stated. "Make unstable telepaths that have unlimited power and set them free in public places. They can't control what they're able to do and become extremely destructive."

"Especially if they're pissed off." Kath added.

"Sounds like a certain pair of captains I know." John stated.

"There's one difference Johnny." Elena said as she closed her eyes.

"And that is?"

Elena disappeared and John looked around to see where she popped up at. "We can control our gifts."

"Ok I get the point so where are you?" John asked as he and the others looked around.

"Over here Johnny." Elena called from his chair.

John walked over only to find a Fox curled up in his chair. "What the…"

The fox lifted her head and stood hopping on John's desk carefully making sure not to move even a single paper.

"Captain's got a new trick I see." Jack stated not at all surprised after all he's seen Elena and his wife do.

"Elena is that you?" John asked as he reached slowly for the fox.

She rubbed her head against his hand and then hopped down and walked to Lee rubbing against his legs as she yipped.

John looked at Lee who looked as confused as he was. "Don't look at me I've never seen this trick." Lee stated.

The fox suddenly disappeared. "Over here Gang." They all turned to see Elena sitting in John's chair.

"Want to explain that little trick?"

"Hmmm nope don't think so Johnny. Got to have some secrets after all." Elena said as she stood and walked over to Lee and laid her head on his shoulder.

Feeling her lean against him he wrapped his arms around her and looked at her with a concerned look. _You ok?_ He pathed.

_Fine Lee. That one just used a lot of energy_

Kath looked over at her with a grin. "Space Fox."

Elena smiled and looked at John who was shaking his head. "Well if you are finished showing off…."

"Can I do that?" Everyone turned to Renee who hadn't said anything since they arrived on Minbar.

"I could teach you to do that in time. But first we have to find out exactly how strong you are and help you control your gifts." Elena told her.

Elena looked at John and before she could say a word he spoke up. "Don't even ask Captain. The answer is yes. For two reasons only. She's got the information you need to stop whoever's behind these experiments. And I want you to teach her to control her powers. We don't need…. What was it you called them again?"

"Berserkers." Kath and Elena said together.

"Yeah we don't need those running around blowing things up. I have enough trouble cleaning up the messes you two make. I'd hate to see what a berserker would do."

Elena looked at Renee. "Welcome to the Squad Lt. Commander Renee Aarons."

Leo looked at Renee with a concerned look. "I'll be fine Leo. You contacted them to get help for me. What better way for them to help me than by training me to use my powers. And you always taught me to never use my gifts unless it was for the greater good. Working with them I'd do nothing but good."

"Well take good care of her Leo." Kath stated.

"When you're part of the Squad you're family." Elena told him.

"They may be a bit destructive at times and some times their pains in my back side, but they're the best team I've got and they've never let me down." John told Leo as he sat at his desk.

"You'll be needing this." Elena said as she held out a uniform to Renee.

Renee took it and looked at it carefully. "Not an Earth force or Ranger uniform."

"No it's an alliance uniform. Only members of the Teep Squad have one like it." John explained.

"I made the design myself." Elena said proudly.

"Very nice." Renee said with a smile. "What's this?" she asked pointing to a pin on the uniform.

"Anti-Psi Corps badge." Kath stated.

"My idea." Jess added.

"Well I better go keep my promise to my nephew and then we'll head out." Elena said.

John watched as she teleported outside to where David was playing with Fluffy. He smiled seeing that even his powerful, sarcastic, bad tempered Captain still had her softer side when it came to children. He walked over to Lee who was also watching Elena. "She seems to be back to her old self."

"For the most part." Lee stated. "But there are times when she's still distant and I often find her starring at small children."

"Things will get better Lee. Trust me." John said as he put his arms behind his back. "She's been through more than any one ever should and she's been alright. She'll get over this and soon you'll forget all about it."

"My biggest concern is her being able to have children. I worry that all the time and space traveling she does might be affecting her some how."

John nodded, "It's a possibility, but you and I both know she'll never stop coming to this time as long as she's able to."

"And I can't stay here with her if she ever decided to stay here." Lee stated.

"The universe is a crazy, confusing, mixed up pain in the backside, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Lee said running his fingers through his hair. "It sure is."

They both turned from the window when they saw Elena disappear. "Looks like she's ready to go. Take care Lee. It was great to see you again. You should visit more often. You might actually be able to help me keep that wife of yours in line."

"Since when did I need to be kept in line?"

They both turned to see Elena sitting in John's chair. John just shook his head. "Do you want my chair that badly?"

"Well it is a nice comfortable chair, but you can keep the job and paper work that comes with it." Elena said as she stood. "Besides you know I just sit in it to annoy you."

John turned to Lee, "Does she do this to you?"

"All the time," Lee replied, "but I get something that you don't."

"And what is that?"

"The joy of teasing her back." Lee stated as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

John chuckled, "You got me there."

Elena leaned back against Lee and enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. She smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Ready to go love?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and looked at John, "We'll be back once we take care of the drannits."

"Good luck Captain and Elena, be careful."

"I always am." Elena stated before she teleported herself, Lee, Renee, Kamikaze, Jess, Leo, N'Kell, and Morgan to WhiteStar22.

Kath looked at John and gave him a slight wave before she teleported herself and everyone else to WhiteStar12.

John walked over to his com unit and signaled their ships, "Captains don't cause too much trouble. Destroy only what you have to and if this is a Drah'k tactic try and bring evidence back."

"Will do Johnny." Elena said.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll take real good care of the Drannits." Kath said.

"I'll see you when you get back. President Sheridan out." He closed the com line and turned to Delenn.

"Don't worry John. They'll be alright."

"I know Delenn. I've just got a bad feeling about this one. Especially with what it involves. Lee said Elena is still not quite over losing her baby. With someone experimenting on children she'll take this personal."

"Can you blame her?"

John looked out the window at young David. "No I can't say that I do." John stood and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I just hope Lee can help her control that temper of hers. I don't need her becoming a berserker."

"She's strong, John. In both will and spirit. She'll be fine." She kissed him gently and smiled. "And maybe training these new recruits will help her take her mind off her loss."

"I hope you're right Delenn. I really hope you're right."

A White Star located some where near the rim

"Hey Galant!"

"What do you want Treakle?"

"What do you suppose that out there is?"

Commander Galant Gomfrey turned to look at his tall, skinny companion. "Well move your bloody head so I can see." Galant stated as he stood and walked to the window.

Commander Treakle Delaunie, who never followed dress regulations, pulled his long black hair back and looked at his partner. "Sorry I forget you have bad eye site. Would you like me to take a picture and enlarge it or describe it to you?"

Galant stood and shook his head annoyed, "You'll pay for that one Teakle." He looked out the window and froze. "Hey Treakle remember that comment you made earlier?"

"Which one?"

"The one about wanting some action." Galant responded.

"Yeah so what?"

"You're going to get your wish. That's a fleet of ships."

Treakle looked back out the window, "Ships? That many at once? What race would gather so many in one location?"

"The Drakh." Galant stated.

Before either of them could react there was a beeping sound and they both rushed over to the controls. Soon the heard a strange language they could assume was Drakh. Galant hit the crystal and translated it into English, "Commander ships are prepped and ready to attack the colony."

"Good launch in 2 hours."

Galant and Treakle looked at one another and jumped to their chairs, "Treakle we have to…"

"I know we've got to stop them." Treakle replied as he prepared to fire weapons.

"Treakle wait. There's too many we'll never stop them all. We have to warn the colony."

Treakle sighed frustrated. He knew Galant was right, but he was a Ranger and a Ranger never ran from battle. "We can't."

"Treakle if we don't warn the colony it'll be destroyed and…"

"And we live for the One and we die for the One. You know the rules. Rangers never flee from a fight." Treakle said as he turned back to fire the weapons.

Galant rushed over and stopped him. "Treakle if you fire they'll all attack us at once. We've got no choice we have to get out of here. It's the only way to save the colony."

Reluctantly Treakle prepared to jump to hyper space and as he barely touched the crystal the ship quickly jumped to hyperspace and started for the colony. Little did he and Galant know, their ship was actually teleport to hyperspace by an ill temper telepathic Captain. With in minutes the entire fleet was destroyed and Elena sat back in her chair with a smile.

Chambers of the Grey Council, Minbar

"Commander Delaunie, are you aware of why we've called you here?" Dulann of the Worker Caste asked.

Treakle stood before the nine members of the Grey Council. He knew why they were there. He ran away from battle. He knew how disgraceful it was for a Ranger to run from battle, but he knew in his heart he'd made the right decision. "Yes I know why I'm here."

"Then you must know what we must do," stated Dulann.

"It has been many years since we have had to banish a Ranger and it was just a few years ago that we faced a similar situation," Burli of the Religious caste said. "That Captain was lucky. He had his companions to stand up for him and a little outside interference, but at least in his case his ship was with out weapons and engines were almost critical and he fled to save his crew. None of this is true in your case."

"But sir…"

"No buts Commander."

Just then another figure walked in. It was Galant. "If I may speak…" he said as he bowed to the council.

"Proceed Commander."

"Treakle and I are equally guilty of fleeing from battle. The odds were overwhelming and we had to get out. We learned that the fleet planned to attack a nearby colony. If we had fought we would have died and so would everyone on that colony. We fled to warn them."

"And what of this colony? Did you warn them?" Mazik of the Warrior caste asked.

"No," Treakle said lowering his eyes to the floor.

"But I did," came a voice from the darkness.

"Step forward and let yourself be known," Dulann commanded.

A tall brunette stepped forward and the council knew just by her uniform who she was. "The colony is safe," she stated.

"Captain why am I not surprised to see you?" Dulann asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I always seem to follow trouble," Elena stated.

"More than likely it's just the opposite," Dulann said. "So tell us what happened to the fleet?"

"I destroyed it," Elena said with pride.

Treakle and Galant looked at one another with shocked expressions. Neither knew who this mysterious woman was, but any one that could destroy an entire Drakh fleet was ok in their books.

"That still doesn't excuse their fleeing."

"It may be true they were planning to flee, but they didn't," Elena stated.

"We didn't?" Treakle and Galant asked together.

"No you didn't. I teleported you and your ship to safety before I destroyed the fleet," Elena explained. "Therefore I'm the guilty party. I forced them to leave battle," Elena told the council.

Dulann looked at Elena, "Very well then. Commanders you are free to go." He knew it was useless to try and accuse Elena Stetson of wrong doings. President Sheridan would back her up no matter what.

Treakle and Galant bowed to the council and started to leave. "Come with me boys. I have a mission for you," Elena said as she stood between them and the door.

Treakle and Galant looked at each other and then at Elena, who just smiled and teleported them to her ship. Treakle and Galant looked around confused as Elena sat in her chair. "Who are you?" Treakle asked.

"How did we get here?" Galant asked.

Elena sat back and crossed her arms, "you boys really have bad memories don't you?"

"Listen Lady…" Treakle started.

"Lady?" Elena asked as she stood getting a tad annoyed. "If you don't remember my name you could at least have to decency to address me by my rank Treakle."

"Take it easy Treakle," Galant told his companion. "Captain forgive my friend he's…"

"I know how he is Galant." Elena interrupted. "Perhaps this will refresh your memories," Elena said as she removed her jacket and pulled her hair back.

Treakle and Galant looked at each other. "Treakle she looks familiar."

"Yeah but I can't think of where we've seen her before." Treakle replied.

"Ah come on mates don't tell me ye forgot me already?" Elena said in her best British accent.

"Lannie!" they exclaimed together.

Elena smiled and dropped her accent, "About time you boys realized who I am."

"Well Lannie the last time we saw you, you weren't a Captain and you're hair was much longer, and what happened to your accent?" Galant asked.

Elena chuckled a little, "Well to tell you the truth I was a Captain, just promoted at the time actually. I was asked to pose as a new recruit so I played the part with British accent."

"Why?" Treakle questioned.

"Well Johnny bet me that the recruits could handle a Dem'bok better than I can. Claimed I rely on my powers too much. So I took him up on his bet. They gave me sleepers and I trained with you guys for a month."

"Did you win your bet?" Treakle asked.

"Of course I always win my prize."

"And what was your prize?" Galant inquired.

Elena smiled remembering her grand prize, "That my dear Galant, is between me and the President."

"President!" they exclaimed together.

"Whoa wait a minute, you mean you made a bet with the President? As in President Sheridan?" Galant asked.

Elena chuckled knowing the two Rangers had never met John Sheridan, and probably still had no idea who she really was. "Yes boy, I made and won a bet with President John J. Sheridan," Elena stated. "And my name isn't Lannie Ortega. I'm Captain Elena Stetson."

"Captain Stetson!" Treakle and Galant exclaimed as they looked at each other with shocked expressions. They both bowed immediately and starting apologizing for a hundred things.

"Boys, it's alright. The point of the fake id was to get you to treat me like any other Ranger, which I am."

"But Captain, you're more than just any Ranger," Galant stated. "You're the head advisor to the Advisory council of the Interstellar Alliance."

"A title Johnny gave me just so I could sign all his paperwork." Elena explained.

"You're the President's closest ally, other than Entil'za Delenn, and the leader of his number one team." Treakle added.

"In other words I'm John and Delenn's personal body guard at formal events and I handle all his dirty work," Elena stated. She sighed and looked at Treakle and Galant. "Boys, my work, my life is complicated, but I need your help."

"Our help?" Galant asked.

"What can we do to help you Captain?" Treakle asked.

"Well I need you to go undercover," Elena started. As she continued to explain the plan, Treakle smiled at how well thought out her plan was. She knew every detail and even had two back up plans. Galant was also impressed with her military strategy.

"So any questions boys?"

Treakle and Galant looked at each other and smiled. Then they turned to Elena and together they asked, "When do we leave?"


End file.
